moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Calvary Medda
Calvary Medda - The man, the Plan. Hair: Medda's hair was a bit different from the small majority of humans that still wandered about. It was not long and silky, nor into a rugged pony tail that accented the look of a pirate. It was more of an engrossed man who lived on the wild side. It was of a man who shaved with a dagger. Who cut his hair by burning it. A wanderer. A ghost with a handsome face. His hair was short and spiked at the top, away from his eyes but still managing to fall into an impressive looking cut. When in reality, it was just a tussled mass of locks that he threw about until it looked good. He was the definition of rugged. Especially with that facial hair that he wore so proudly. Physiognomy: Calvary would love to be a clean faced chap with too much coin and a mouth full of food, but unfortunately, he was more rugged than pampered. He had a jawline that could cut someone's throat, and it was cloaked in a blanket of stubble that road to his haircut like a perfect path shaven into the woods. It rounded his chin and went over his lips so perfectly that one may thing he has practiced the art of shaving for too long. He probably has. Asides from that jawline, it was a set of high cheekbones on tanned skin that really made his face stand out. He was always accompanied by an aspect of renegade handsomeness. It was almost surprising. Upon his brown haired features was a nose that seemed to have been cracked too many times, and a thousand yard gaze that tore the planes apart. His eyes were a grey-blue hue that rested under the best eyebrows one may lay their gaze upon. Completing the near perfect face was a set of scars that were all too noticeable, however. A scar that ran from his forehead, through his eye, to his cheek. Then another that ran from his nose, to his jaw on the opposite side of his face. Although, it was mostly hidden under the thickened layer of stubble that covered his jaw and pointed chin. Arms: Calvary Medda. The man, the legend...the average arms. Let's be honest. There are some unrealistically strong people out there. Calvary is not. He's pretty strong, but he doesn't have bulging arms. He doesn't have an impossible strength to lift a building. He's pretty average in build. He doesn't even really work out. He only has muscle to begin with from wandering, working, and fighting. His arms were relatively muscled, but again. Definitely nothing extreme. Under his elbow, the forearm was pretty clear with muscle- lined with veins and followed up with a hand that was calloused beyond compare. They was calloused, muscled, and strong. Strength isn't measured in size, of course. A lot of his power was hidden under skin that concealed the extent of his muscles. If anything, he just appeared 'in shape'. Torso: Medda, of course, had the same type of story going on with his torso. It was the act of hidden muscle, under the displayed muscle. While his chest had two swells of muscle that were obvious if looked upon, they were in no way distorted from his frame. He had quite the look about him. Half slender, half strong. His stomach only relayed the idea more, with his abs only barely shown under the chest. They weren't defined in stone, but only slightly visible in a sense that he had a strong core...and probably some more strength hidden away. Legs: Like the rest of his figure, Calvary generally didn't have much a body type outside of the normal. His legs were powerhouses that he wore to walk long distances, and kick heels deep into horse flanks. The thighs thick with muscle rested above knees that supported him well, and simply put, he had some very well rounded calves that were below the knees. This gave the overall look to him a lot more 'oomph' outside the regular mass of over-muscled idiots. Category:Characters